


Mary Poppins returns One-Shots

by Kely_liquid



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Mary Poppins returns story manly Jane x jack storys
Relationships: Jane Banks/Jack
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have dislexea so sorry for misspellings

It was a cold winter night at the banks house and the snow was coming down heavily. Jane was walking to he childhood home bundled up to keep Warm as she aproched the house she so a certainly leery turning on the street light. 

He has on an old coat and old gloves. " Jack!" Jack turned around and gave her a wide smile. " Jane it's good to see you how are you on this fine night." Jane gave him a concerned look. " Jack you must me be freezing!" " I'm used to it is ok Jane." Jane still wasn't convinced." Jack you must come inside before you freeze." Jack shook his head. " No I don't want to intrude." But Jane was insistent. " Please at least until the snow lightens up so you don't get hurt on your way home." Jack finally gave in and parked his bike and followed Jane interested.

As they entered the house they found  
Annabel and John was setting the tabal Georgie was playing with Gilly   
Michael was putting up decorations. Annabel, John, and georgie so the aunt and jack enter the house. " Aunt Jane!" The children cried as they ran to there aunt and give her a hug. "And brought Jack is he going to have Christmas with us." Georgie added but jack shook his head. " No Georgie I am just going to stay here until the storm dies down I don't want to intrude on your family dinner." The kids gave jack a sad look and went back to help ellin get dinner ready.

Jane lead jack to the living room and had him sit in one of the chairs as she went to get him some tea. " It must be hard to new a leery this time of year?"   
Michael asked whall joining jack on a different char jack let out a chuckle. " If you been at as long as I've have you get used to it." " I gess your right." That's when Jane came back and handed jack his tea. The stated in silence only the sounds of ellin making dinner could be heard. 

Jane looked out the window. " I hope the snow stops soon your family must be worried about you." " Well that won't be a problem I don't have any family." Jack said quietly and the statement shocks Jane and Michael jack desids elaborate. " My mother passed in child birth and my father passed when I was ten in a Factory accident. I would hangout with A chimney sweeper named Bert." Jane gave jack a sad wishing factory safety was better. 

" What I remember Bert wasn't he a friend of Mary Poppins." Jack knotted. " Yes that's how I met marry infact." " If you don't mind me asking but how did you become a leery." Jane asked jack took a sip of his tea and looked at the siblings. " When I was younger I was lost and a leery found me and told me that if I am ever lost just follow the lights the leery's helped me when I was lost so I wanted to do that to, also I was one of the few jobs that would achaly hire me." 

Jane and Michael looked at each other each having the same idea. " Please Jack join us for dinner the children love you and I know me sister dos to." Jane playfully hit her brother. Jack thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head Michael smiled. " Kids jack is going to join us for dinner!" " YAAAY!" They heard the children screem.


	2. The rescue

Jane was waking back from a spruce gathering where they where supplying food for the working class of London. 

The sun has already set and as Jane so a lit lamp a certainly leery pops into her mind it has been a couple of weeks since marry popens left jack had asked her if she wanted to take a stroll through the park and it has been an amazing ride

Jane was thinking of what she loves about Jack is his smile that is as bright as the lamps that he lights, his singing voice that lift anyone's mood she was so happy that she had bumped into him that day.

As Jane was getting close to her house she hears a scuffle going on in the darkness she went to investigate to see if anyone needed her help. When she gets to the source of the noise She so two larger well dress men with there backs to her and she so Jack giving the men a weary smile. 

" Come on chaps we can do this in a civilized manner." Jack's voice is heard Jane can tell Jack was trying to calm the situation. " Not a chance you street rat you will pay for ruining my best outfit." Jane desited to step in. " Excuse me but is there a proplom here." Jane said with confidence the two men turned to face her. " Run along little lady this is none of your concern." The men made a motions for her to leave but Jane stood her ground. " Well I'm making it my bisnus because that so happens leery just so happens to be a very inportent to me so if you knows what's best for you, you will leave this instance." 

The men just laughed. " What is a little lady like you going to do about it." Jane waked right up to the man and punched him square in the jaw sending him tumbling to the cobblestone street the other man ran away instantly and the one on the ground scrambled to his feet and followed his friend. 

Jane went to jack to see if he was hurt. " All you ok jack they didn't hurt did they." Jack shook his head and gave her his signature smile. " No you came just in time before things got out of hand thank you Jane you didn't have to do that though." Jane graded Jack's hand and looked into his eyes. " Oh jack I love you and I don't want you to get hurt I will always be there for you."


	3. Soldier boy comes walking home

When the secent great war broke out it hit the banks family hard with both Michael and jack had been drafted Jane went to to stay in her childhood home so she can look after her niece and nephews who were always worried about there father and uncle jack ( even though he wasn't really there uncle.

Jane was helping ellin with the cooking when georgie came in with gilly. " When it father and uncle jack going to come home?" Jane stiffened at his question and keald down to his level. " I don't know when they will be back but do you remember what jack always tells you when you are lost?" Georgie gave her a innocent look. " To fallow the light." Jane nodded. " Yes whenever you feel lost always look for the light and both your dad and jack will follow there light back home." Georgie smiled and went back to playing with his siblings. 

It was late at night and Jane couldn't sleep because all she can think of is her brother and the leery she loves jack. oh how she whished that she can believe the things she stays to the children to let them know everything was ok. As she stared at the lamp lights and thinking of flying on a balloon when she so two fingers walking towards the house as they got into the light Jane started to cry Michael and jack finally followed the lights home.


	4. Jack's past

Jane and Jack were taking a stool throw the park hand in hand. " Hey Jack you don't talk about your parents why is that?" Jack looked at the ground with a sad look on his face. " Well it is not the happeused of sorys." 

Jack led Jane over to one of the park benches as the grounds keeper glared at them knowing the banks never stay off the grass. " My mum was born on an Island near North America called portareco." Jane eyes went wide she doesn't know that much about the western side of the Earth and she hasn't heard of a place called portareco before. "she moved here when she was a young adult trying to find a better life but she barely spoke English so it was hard for her to get a job so she started making stuff from her home like basics, pots, dresses, Jane the love and sadness in Jack's eyes as her talk about his parents. 

" She meet my dad when he walked by her stall on his way to his job at a factory they become fast friends her tout her English and they got married a few years later, they didn't have much money but they were happy." Jack smile sundinly turned into a froun Jane always hated not seeing Jack's smile he didn't look like himself without it. " My mum died whall having me dad was distraught but he did his best to give me the best he could but there was an axident at the facility he was working at and he died whall saving his co-workers I was only 10 at the time." Jack grow silent he had a fare away look in his eyes Jane just wanted to cry as her remember when she lost her parents but unlike jack she was an adult how had a place to go but jack didn't. " So I had no other family to take me in my dad's family was all dead and my mum's was all in portareco all they could do is send what little money they had but it was not anuf to keep me off the streets I thought I would be lost in the dark forever until I meet Bert he took me under his wing that's how I meet marry they helped me lern to smile agen." Jack turned to Jane with his smile but his eyes still held the sadness so Jane gave him a hug. " You are always welcome with us me, Michael, and the children all adore you."


	5. Modern au

way to spruce a group that help with workers get better pay and safer work environments when all of a sudden she ran into someone and her papers went everywhere.

" Oh I'm taribal sorry I was so focused on the lovely London sky." When Jane looked at him she noticed that he looked familiar but but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. " It's ok. " Jane said as she stared to pick up her papers and the man started to help her so noticed that he was a bicycle tour guide with a kind smile. 

The guy handed Jane the papers he picked up. " I don't know if you remember me but I used to wave at you through your window when I would ride my bike?" Jane's eyes widened in realization. " Oh jack I remember you your smile is still the same smile." Jane couldn't believe she had forgotten him the boy on the bike as she called him before she found out his name Michael would tease her constantly about how they would make a cute couple.

" Well it is nice to see you again but I need to get to the rally soon." She said trying not to notice how handsome Jack has become. " He let me take you on my bike I just finished my tours and I was heading there anyway." " Will it be safe." Jane asked nervously but jack gave her a reassuring. " It is perfect safe trust me." So now Jane was holding onto jack for dear life as they Road down the sidewalk.


	6. Chim Chimney

was another lovely day for Bert he was doing his chimney sweep job when he posted when he heard a voice. " When your looking high when your underneath the lovely lundan sky." 

Bert paused in his work and so a Young boy around the age of ten he was sweeping a chimney on the opposite roof. Bert frowned he never liked kids working they are mint to play and have fun especially in this line of work. 

" Hello little fella what's your name?" The boy stared up at him with curious eyes those eyes Bert could tell that this boy had the gift of secent site. " My name is jack." Bert smiled. " Well jack my name is Bert that was a lovely song you were singing where did you learn it." Jack face becomes sad. " My papa taught it to me." Bert had a bad feeling about the way he said that. " Well jack do you want to be my Apprentice."


	7. A lamp litter

Michael was on his way to the bank when he bumped into a familiar lamp litter. " Oh good evening Mr banks and how is this fine morning treating you." Jack said from on top of his latter Michael smiled at the ferry he remembered him so much of Bert.

" It's been good jack what about you." Jack slid down his ladder and faced Michael. " It is a beautiful day in lundan so I can't conplan." Michael was about to leave when he heard jack hum a familiar song. It is the song Bert sung step in time. 

" Jack how do you know that song." Jack gave him is signature smile. " Oh I learned is from my friend Bert." Michael was shooked. " You know Bert?" Jack Chuckled. " Yes he practically rased me my parents dead when I was young I got a job as a chimney sweep but Bert found me and I became his Apprentice he switched me over to leery as quickly as possible sine chimney smoke can do a number on you lungs." Michael so when jack talked about Bert it was like Bert was his father


	8. Where they first meet

was a beautiful day in lundan and the young Michael and Jan banks were out with there nanny Marry Poppins. They were in the park when the children so there favret chimney sweeper up ahead. " Bert!" They yelled as they ran up to him. 

" Hello children and how are you on this fine day." Bert asked happily. " Great marry was taking us out while Dad is at work and Mom is out on a ralley." Jane stated Michael so a boy hiding behind Bert he seemed to be the same age as Jane he had short brown hair brown eyes and was wearing taterd clothes. 

Bert so we're Michael was looking and he gave them a warm smile. " Why don't you say hello to the banks Jack?"   
The boy named jack gave Bert a saprisd look. " Um hello my name is Jack I'm Bert's Apprentice."


	9. Sebastian Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got inspiration

Sebastian banks was riding with his father jack down the sidewalk heading towards 17 charry tree Lane. Both jack and jane wanted there son to appreciate lower class people and the work they do .As they rounded the corner and stopped at the lamp in front of the banks house. As soon as they stopped John Annabelle and Georgie banks came bursting out of the house. 

" Uncle jack! Sebastian! Your here." The three kids ran up to there uncle and cousin almost knocking them off jacks bike. " Wow there kids you don't want us to fall do you and I still need to turn on the lamp." John Annabelle and Georgie gave there apologize while Sebastian got his father's ladder   
And held it while jack went up to clean and turn on the lamp. " So kids is jane here yet." Jack asked as he climbed down the ladder 

Annabelle shook her head. " No she is still at the a ralley she will be hear her dinner though." The kids nodded Michael came out of the house. " Kids jack still needs to finish his route and get aunt jane." The kids grabbed Sebastian' s hand and lead him into the house as jack got back on his bike waved at Michael and peddled off to get his wife.


End file.
